mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia
| image = File:Skulduggery.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Book 1 | host = Aaryan | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 06.07.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1. TheCube 2. Hidden G 3. Flamebirde 4. Shadow7 5. Thalia (KlueMaster) 6. Anon26 7. Auramyna 8. maurice 9. Molly Mae 10. curr3nt 11.(Other)Medji | first = Anon26 | last = 3. Flamebirde 4. Shadow7 7. Auramyna 9. Molly Mae 10. curr3nt 11.(Other)Medji | mvp = - | awards = -}} was a game designed and hosted by Aaryan based on Skulduggery Pleasant: The Scepter of the Ancients. It began on Wednesday, July 6th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in N3. Game Mechanics This was designed as a simple game with "standard" roles; not as simple as Trainer's Manuals but still as a game for newer players. Rules *On any Day, a tie means no lynch. *Powerplay is allowed. *Order of Actions (OOA): RID > Goodie Block > Baddie Block > Action Spy > NK > Role spy *Ghastly can save self twice in the whole game. *Saves show up in Night Post; even if unsuccessful. NK cannot be blocked. It is a group ability. Serpine shows up in the night post, though. Role Description Goodies-Wincon: Eliminate Baddies *'Skulduggery Pleasant'- The “Skeleton Detective” is always on the lookout for his arch nemesis Nefairan Serpine. RID kill every night. *'Stephanie Edgely/Valrykie Cain'- Because of her reflection taking her place every day, she is unlychable. *'Tanith Low'- A master swordswoman, has the ability to fight off the character of her choice (block) *'Ghastly Bespoke' - His magical clothes allow whoever wears them to be protected from any attacks (save) *'Mr Bliss' - An incredibly tough man, has BTSC with China Sorrows and together they can follow someone to see what they're up to (follow spy) *'China Sorrows' - An enchantingly beautiful sorceress, she and Bliss (BTSC) have the resources to track someone (follow spy) *'Eachan Meritorious' - The Grand Mage of Ireland, his opinion is very important. Therefore, he can multiply his vote as much as he wants (x0,x1,x2,x3) *'Morwenna Crow' - The wisest of all the Elders, with her logic she can convince any player to change their vote (vote manip) Baddies -(BTSC and NK) Wincon: Majority *'Nefarian Serpine' - The most evil being around, Serpine is out to get the Book of Names and control every sorcerer on the face of the Earth. NK carrier with his Scepter of the Ancients, he, being the leader, can make his vote count x0,x1,x2,x3. *'The White Cleaver'- The most powerful being, brought back to life by Serpine’s Necromancy, he can keep the character of his choice “busy” (block) *'Sagacious Tome' - The “rat” in the Sanctuary, Tome has the power to find out anything about any character he likes (role spy) and, being an Elder, takes the form of a random goodie when spied. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Flamebirde *Shadow7 *Thalia (KlueMaster) *Anon26 *Auramyna *Molly Mae *curr3nt *(Other)Medji MVP: None Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Aaryan #TheCube - Sagacious Tome - Lynched D2 #Hidden G - Nefarian Serpine - RID Killed N3 by Skulduggery Pleasant #Flamebirde - Tanith Low #Shadow7 - Mr. Bliss #Thalia (KlueMaster) - Morwenna Crow - Killed N2 by Serpine #Anon26 - Valrykie Cain - Killed N1 by Serpine #Auramyna - Skulduggery Pleasant # maurice - the White Cleaver - Lynched D1 #Molly Mae - Eachan Meritorious #curr3nt - Ghastly Bespoke #(Other)Medji - China Sorrows Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6